


Your Submission, Though Not Required, Is Greatly Appreciated

by DarkStarfish



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bad Dirty Talk, Biting, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Choking, Cock Piercing, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Demon Sex, Demon forms, Demoncest, Demons, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugs, Drunk Sex, Facials, Feral Behavior, Finger Sucking, Frottage, Genital Piercing, Gratuitous Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Recreational Drug Use, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spit As Lube, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkStarfish/pseuds/DarkStarfish
Summary: A special request for Screech on Twitter (https://twitter.com/ScreechIsGross?s=20)!Lucifer, instead of working on his mountain of paperwork, takes the edge off one night with some Demonus and bit of some drug he'd confiscated from a student, but it wasn't what it seemed. The drug Lucifer spiked his drink with was actually a powerful demon aphrodisiac and our favorite grumpy stick in the mud is in for a wild ride.Three words:1.) Bottom2.) Lucifer3.) SupremacyEnjoy!
Relationships: Lucifer/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 124





	Your Submission, Though Not Required, Is Greatly Appreciated

Lucifer had yet another long day acting as the glue that held RAD together at the seams. He’d come home beaten down and weary, his mind unable to leave the troubles of being the head of the student council behind due to stack upon stack of memos and proposals that still needed to be sifted through covering every inch of his once spotless desk.

Once? It’d been nearly a century since Lucifer had seen the deep rich mahogany wood of its surface.

Or was is cherry wood…?

Either way, Lucifer plopped down in his desk chair, his overcoat long forgotten, and loosened his tie. The demon’s crimson gaze took in page after page he would have to go over and the more he thought about it, the more his eyes drooped in sadness. He’d sat there in silence for longer than what would’ve been allowed, but the Avatar of Pride found he had no desire to read the outrageous requests from the students of RAD, many of them, Lucifer was sure, having come from his brothers. He’d let out one last disappointed and depressed sigh before Lucifer picked up his pen and began to scan through the many documents on his desk.

The eldest was making relatively good time, that is, until he wasn’t.

Lucifer had zoomed through the first stack of files in under an hour, most of them having come from Beel concerning lunch, mainly about how long the period was, the food being served, and the size of the portions. The intricacies of burgers and the cost to produce enough to feed the demon left Lucifer to wonder if Beel had always been this smart or if the prospect of food had motivated the demon to actually take time to research the issue. Lucifer had settled on the latter and sighed as he moved onto the next stack.

With a free spot cleared up, Lucifer found himself more focused on the sound of his pen tapping on the hardwood of his oak, specifically red oak, desk top. The clock ticked by and at the chime of midnight, Lucifer groaned and hit his head against the desk. He’d been sifting through report after report of Levi’s numerous requests for a Ruri-chan festival or idol concert for nearly two hours.

It was officially time for a break. Lucifer thought that if he had to read one more time about how morality of RAD students would increase from a Ruri-chan festival, the demon was going to scream. Pushing his brother’s lame excuse of an attempt to get close enough to his ‘best girl’ aside, Lucifer opened the bottom drawer of his desk and pulled out his decanter of Demonus and a glass. One surely wouldn’t hurt right?

Wrong.

One glass had somehow turned into three and Lucifer was now sifting through the drawer in which he kept the many items he’d confiscated from RAD students. He’d giggled drunkenly at the naked playing cards, wondering how humans could create such a silly item for something as serious and intricate as poker. They had only kept his attention for so long before Lucifer found himself digging through the drawer once more. Moving fidget spinner after fidget spinner aside, Lucifer found his curiosity piqued as his fingertips brushed over a small plastic baggie. The demon pulled out the small see-through pouch and eyed the dusty white powder inside, his brain searching for when exactly he’d taken this and who from, but his mind was too hazy from the glasses of Demonus he’d had.

Opening the baggie, Lucifer peered into it and observed the powder before bringing the opening to his nose and gave it a sniff to see if maybe it had some sort of aroma. It was oddly sweet and that had Lucifer curious as to what the substance could be.

The demon started out by dipping a pinky in and licking the bit of the powdered he’d gotten on his fingertip. Just like the smell of it, the powder was oddly sweet and the bit that he’d ingested had made his troubles melt away if only for a moment. Not feeling any adverse effects, at least not right away, Lucifer shrugged to himself and dumped the contents of the baggie into his glass of Demonus and downed the last bit of the now sweetened liquid.

* * *

It had taken exactly fifteen minutes before Lucifer regretted his decision of partaking in some unknown drug he’d presumedly taken from Asmo before one of his many outings to The Fall. As Lucifer looked over more and more requests, he found his bodily temperature rising astronomically. He’d untucked his shirt and undone the first few buttons of it, removing his tie in the process, in the hopes that maybe he was just a bit hot from the Demonus, but it was no help.

Lucifer fidgeted in his seat, noticing an uncomfortable throbbing from between his legs as time went on. He found the words on the pages in front of him harder and harder to focus on as more time passed until he could no longer see straight anymore. Lucifer laid his head down on his desk, the room spinning as he panted and ground against the seat of his chair. His legs tensed up as he ground the growing hardness between his legs against the plush seat underneath him. The eldest had no idea where this sudden need came from, but he felt as though if he didn’t get any form of friction soon, he was going to die.

Like a man starved, Lucifer unzipped the front of his perfectly pressed slacks and dipped his hand inside to fish out his length, groaning at the cool and clammy feeling of his palm against his heated cock. There was no grace in Lucifer’s movements, only a primal need to cum and to do it quickly. His rough strokes were enough to make Lucifer cum in under a minute. He’d panted for a moment, cringing just slightly at the sticking feeling of his cum coating his palm. The demon thought his issue was solved, but there was just one problem.

Lucifer was still painfully hard.

* * *

It had been another twenty minutes of hell before Lucifer caved and texted Mammon. The Avatar of Pride had tried everything he could think of. He’d jerked himself off, fingered himself, even rode one of the many dildos he kept in the secret compartment of his desk, but nothing seemed to work. No matter how many times he’d cum, it was never enough, and his cock only came back to life, ready for whatever the demon had to throw at it.

The decision to text Mammon and ask him to come to his room was not one of Lucifer’s proudest moments. He knew Mammon would be more than willing to help him and that Lucifer would be able to keep the demon from blabbing about his little mishap, but it was still a blow to his pride, nonetheless.

One second Lucifer was texting Mammon some gibberish about how he needed his presence as soon as demonly possible and the next the demon was at his door, closing it behind him. A wide-eyed Mammon looked a very naked and sweaty Lucifer up and down as he struggled to process why exactly Lucifer had called him to his room. Lucifer looked like a rabid dog, his usually immaculate hair strewn in every which way and his normally spotless skin flushed and clammy looking.

“Took you long enough,” Lucifer slurred, clearly inebriated. “Get you and your cock over here and fuck the ever-living shit out of me…please…”

There were three pieces to what Lucifer that didn’t seem to fit the jigsaw puzzle Mammon was solving in his mind. Lucifer was always eager to get and down and dirty yes, but he was never one to be on the receiving end, his voice was never usually this needy and whiny, and Lucifer never begged. Ever. Period.

“Umm well are you sure you’re okay, I mean you look –”

“I don’t really care how I look right now,” Lucifer huffed.

The eldest left his desk chair, an uncomfortable sound following him once he peeled his sticky, sweaty skin from the leather of it, and made his way towards Mammon. The demon looked more like a new-born animal than a man with how wobbly his legs were, but he’d eventually gotten to Mammon in one piece.

The air of Lucifer’s room was filled with an uncomfortable silence and Mammon really wasn’t sure what to do or say so he just stood there, stiff as a board. Confused blue eyes followed Lucifer’s movements closely, tracking every sway of his arms and every little stumble over nothing. It was clear to Mammon that Lucifer had been drinking and prior experiences with the demon after a few glasses of Demonus explained the politeness, but Lucifer was never usually the horny type. The closer Lucifer got to him, however, the more Mammon could smell…something.

Mammon really wasn’t sure what it was as his nose wasn’t up to par with Beel’s, but there was definitely something abnormal. The aroma seemed to draw him in, and Mammon found himself meeting Lucifer in the middle of his journey, the smell encasing both of them once the two were close enough. That smell was coming from Lucifer and Mammon couldn’t help the little involuntary shiver that ran down his spine the longer he breathed in the scent. It was something sweet, too sweet almost, and it made his mouth water.

Mammon stared at Lucifer. The demon was looking, yes, but he wasn’t really seeing. There was no detail in what Mammon saw, and the Avatar of Greed could only account for that being because of the smell clouding his usual thinking. Even if thoughts weren’t Mammon’s strong suit, he’d never been this empty headed before, never this lost or speechless. As quickly as that smell took hold of his senses, Mammon had been snapped out of his trance by the whiny breathlessness that had replaced Lucifer’s normal deep, rich timbre.

“Wh-what? Sorry…I wasn’t really…paying attention,” Mammon mumbled, his eyes trained on the bobbing of Lucifer’s Adam’s apple.

“Just…make it go away…please Brother,” Lucifer huffed, his impatience clear in his slowly spoken words.

Mammon was speechless then. The demon wasn’t quite sure what came over him, but the next thing he knew the both of them were on Lucifer’s bed. Lucifer was pinned under Mammon. He’d been kept in place by the caging of Mammon’s arms around him and the intimacy of the position only made Lucifer’s skin burn hotter.

Lucifer had gone to egg Mammon on even more, but the words died in his throat when he felt plush lips connect with his own. It felt like a spark had shocked the both of them as their lips molded together. That spark had turned the pair ravenous and it was like if they didn’t somehow fuse into one being, they were going to die. Mammon nipped at Lucifer’s lips as they kissed and he’d tore his jacket from his body, trying to get just as undressed as Lucifer was so he could feel the demon’s skin on his own.

With his jacket off, his shirt was the next article of clothing to be torn from his body. Lucifer whined when Mammon’s lip left his own, but he was quickly silenced once more by them returning to kiss him even harder. Lucifer, as impatient as Mammon, helped to unbutton and unzip his brother’s jeans. Both of their hand moved to push the waistband of the Mammon’s jeans down his hips, the two of them halting their kiss to stare into each other’s eyes as Mammon kicked off his pants. They were now equally as naked, and Lucifer took in every inch of Mammon’s beautiful, dark skin.

“You always told me it was impolite to stare,” Mammon huffed, a little blush forming on his cheeks.

“It’s hard not to _hic_ stare when I have this in fr-front of me…” Lucifer slurred, one of his hands smoothing down Mammon’s body to grab at the demon’s hardened length.

The touch caused Mammon to groan softly and his eyes fluttered shut as he felt Lucifer tease at the ladder of piercings on the underside of his cock. Whatever it was that was going on with Lucifer and Mammon felt himself start to lose control. Mammon felt a flash of something, but he didn’t pay much attention to it as he dove back in to connect his lips with Lucifer’s once more.

The kiss was all teeth and tongue, the pair feral to get something out of the other as they kept going. Mammon growled deep in his chest at the little whines coming from Lucifer as his fangs dug into the demon’s bottom lip, little spots of blood forming in their wake. The second born had gone to pull back and admire his handy work, but he’d been stopped by the clinking of their horns. It seemed that in the midst of their furious lip locking, the pair’s demon forms had taken over their bodies and they were tangled at the horns.

Lucifer and Mammon stayed silent for a moment, observing each other before the eldest of the two let a little chuckle slip out. Him breaking the ice was enough to bring Mammon with him and the two laughed about being stuck, the mood changing from tense to something light and airy. Mammon, being the one on top, took his time to get his horn out from the curves of Lucifer’s, finally freeing the two.

“Well I guess that was kind of a mood killer,” Mammon chuckled, one of his hands scratching at the back of his head as he sat back on his haunches.

Lucifer only shook his head and huffed at the demon. He sat up and pulled Mammon towards him, wrapping a hand around his neck to kiss his brother deeply. Mammon froze for a moment before reciprocating, moving his lips in time with Lucifer’s. He’d whined when he felt a little tug at the hairs on the back of his neck, earning a little chuckle from his older brother. Pushing further, Mammon ran the tip of his tongue against Lucifer’s bottom lip, asking for entrance. It had been quickly accepted and Lucifer opened his mouth just enough for Mammon to slip his tongue inside.

There wasn’t much of a battle for dominance so much as a mutual understanding. Their tongues tangled together, licking and sucking at one another as the brothers continued to deepen their kiss. Lucifer had tranced the shiny gold ball of Mammon’s tongue piercing with the tip of his own tongue and the feeling of it set Mammon’s senses ablaze. The two stayed lip locked until they’d ran out of breath and the only choice was to break away, a thin strand of saliva still connecting Mammon and Lucifer together as they caught their breath.

“And you said it was a mood killer…” Lucifer mumbled, his nose nuzzling into the side of Mammon’s neck as he spoke.

“Well I-I…shut it okay!” Mammon huffed, clearly embarrassed.

But that embarrassment didn’t last very long.

Lucifer’s hand was back on Mammon’s cock and the demon hiccupped at the touch, little goosebumps covering the expanse of his skin from the touch. The Avatar of Pride started out as slow as he could, trying not to overwhelm the other demon, but the drug he’d taken had other plans. Even Mammon’s cock in front of him was enough to make Lucifer’s drool with precum.

“Please…” Lucifer whimpered, his voice breathy as his eyes glazed over in lust slightly.

“Fuck…what do you want hmm?” Mammon breathed, his nostrils flaring as he tried to keep himself under control.

Lucifer didn’t say anything, he just went into action.

The eldest pushed Mammon on his back and crawled up the length of his legs, maintaining eye contact until he was right where he wanted to be. Lucifer’s breath fanned over the tip of Mammon’s cock as he hovered there for a moment. His eyes flicked up to meet Mammon’s gaze for a split second before he returned his attention back to the demon’s length. Lucifer licked his lips slowly, the insinuation of what was to come enough for Mammon’s dick to twitch and throb. A little sounded from him at Lucifer blowing at his cockhead, the hotness of Lucifer’s breath causing Mammon to groan just slightly.

Mammon had grown impatient very quickly, ever greedy for more more more, and the demon slipped a hand into Lucifer’s hair, nudging him just slightly closer to where he wanted his brother. Eager himself, Lucifer moved with Mammon’s nudges and impatience combined with his own eagerness as the driving force to accept the head of the white-haired demon’s cock into his mouth. The feeling of Lucifer’s lips closing around his cockhead had Mammon groaning already, his body sensitive even though he wasn’t the sober one. Lucifer flicked his tongue over the bar that rested just under the head of Mammon’s length, his thumb tracing the line of horizontal bars that led up to the one he was teasing. Feeling the piercing being moved and forth made Mammon on shiver and he’d growled lowly, tugging slightly on his brother’s hair to let Lucifer he was ready for more. And more did Lucifer give.

Lucifer flicked his tongue at the slit of Mammon’s tip, tasting the demon’s precum and whining slightly at the salty taste of it. He’d teased only a moment before moving more of Mammon’s length into his mouth until he felt it nudge at the back of his throat. Lucifer wiggled his tongue on the underside of Mammon’s cock then, chuckling softly at the demon’s gasp from the sudden movement.

“Fuck…you feel so good…” Mammon’s voice was strangled as he spoke, his abs flexing just slightly the more Lucifer teased him. “Hurry up so I can fuck you…please…”

Lucifer flicked his eyes up to Mammon at the please, his bobbing just slightly as a nod back in response before he went to work. Greedy himself, Lucifer began to bob his head up down Mammon’s length. He’d started out slow at first, but the demon quickly picked up the pace and began to move with fervor to make Mammon squirm.

Mammon tugged on Lucifer’s hair as he got to work, using the black locks as a bit of grounding as Lucifer made him see stars. The demon hunched over just slightly as Lucifer sucked his cock, his bark arching while his wings flapping just slightly and thighs spasmed, puffs of hot air coming from his mouth. He wasn’t sure how much he could take, and Lucifer had just started. Realistically, it had only taken a few more bobs of Lucifer’s head before Mammon were pushing the demon off of him, causing him to whine.

“Hey shh shh shh…if you make me cum, I can’t fuck that cute ass of yours,” Mammon smirked, his expression smug as he scolded Lucifer.

Lucifer’s eyes widened slightly at his brother’s words, his cock throbbing against his thigh just slightly as a reminder that he was still desperately horny. The eldest had nodded his head and laid back expectantly, causing Mammon to laugh at just how eager Lucifer was. The Avatar of Greed followed Lucifer as he laid back, the demon coming to kneel between Lucifer’s knees. Both demons stared at one another and Lucifer opened his legs more, planting his feet on the bed to expose himself to Mammon. The second born groaned when he saw how hard Lucifer’s length was and that his hole was still slick from whatever he’d been using before Mammon came in.

Holding his breath, Mammon kept one hand on Lucifer’s knee and spit into the other, rubbing his saliva onto his length to mix it with Lucifer’s. He’d wanted to be at least a little more courteous and have more to ease the stretch of his cock, but they were this far, and Mammon didn’t want to stop and ask for lube. He held his cock at the base of it and looked to Lucifer as he rubbed the head of his length at Lucifer’s entrance, seeking some sort of permission before going all in. the nod of Lucifer’s head and the little whine from the demon was enough for Mammon and he’d slowly began to push inside of his older brother.

Lucifer’s breath hitched at the stretch of Mammon’s cock, his head tipping backward against the bed once he felt Mammon’s first piercing pop into his entrance. He’d tightened up just slightly, making Mammon stop to allow his brother to adjust. Once he felt Lucifer loosen up a bit, Mammon pressed forward again. He’d had to stop every few piercings, giving Lucifer time to adjust to the full feeling and texture of his piercings. Once he’d bottomed out inside of Lucifer, Mammon let out the breath he was holding and sucked in another deep breath.

Lucifer laid their dazed and he’d twitched slightly when he felt Mammon’s hips against his own, whining from the stretch of Mammon’s length. The two of them stayed still, basking in the feeling of one another until Lucifer started to get impatient once more. He’d bucked his hips just barely at first, but as time went on and Mammon hadn’t taken the hint, Lucifer bucked his hips once more, this time more noticeably.

Mammon, steeling himself, sank one of his fangs into his bottom lip and flexed his wings one last time before he began his thrusts. The first time he pulled out, Mammon took things slow to ensure Lucifer could feel each one of his piercings nudging the demon’s hole. He’d pulled out until the tip of his cock remained inside of Lucifer and waited a moment, giving Lucifer time to whine for more before he smoothly thrust back into the demon.

“You feel so good…” Mammon huffed as he thrust into Lucifer and found his rhythm.

The praise had sent a shiver down the demon’s spine and Mammon groaned at the way Lucifer’s hole tightened around his cock. The eldest whined at every buck of hips and every little praise that sang from Mammon’s lips. Both were close, but neither cared, off in their own little worlds chasing after every little flick of pleasure they could.

As he thrust into Lucifer, a lightbulb went off in Mammon’s head and he traced his fingertips up the length of the demon’s torso until he got to Lucifer’s neck. Mammon wrapped a hand around the demon’s neck and squeezed lightly at first but then a little rougher when he heard Lucifer’s breath hitch.

“So good for me baby…fuck…you gonna cum for me?” Mammon groaned, his voice gravelly as he continued to thrust into Lucifer and squeeze at his neck, controlling the demon’s intake of precious oxygen.

Lucifer could only nod his head and buck his hips into Mammon’s thrusting, his cock throbbing with how close he was. It took only a few more thrusts before Lucifer lost himself. The Avatar of Pride tightened up around Mammon as his orgasm hit him like a freight train. His back arched off the bed and his wings flapped and twitched as he shot ropes of cum on his bare chest.

“That’s it, fuck, cum for me pretty birdy,” Mammon groaned as he thrust into Lucifer one last time and stilled, focusing himself on not cumming just yet.

Lucifer had been reduced to a twitching mess from his last orgasm that night, the sensitivity his body had been feeling hitting him full force now that the bulk of the unknown drug he’d taken was out of his system. Mammon pulled out of Lucifer once he saw the demon’s cock soften a bit and huffed at the whine Lucifer gave from the loss. He’d shuffled on his knees up to Lucifer, taking in the demon’s fucked out expression as he smoothed out his hair.

“Think you can do one last thing for me?”

Lucifer only grunted as a yes, half nodding his head to show that he was at least listening. The demon saw the glint in Mammon’s eyes, and he wasn’t exactly thrilled about what the demon may be planning, but he was too numb to care at the moment.

“That’s what I like to hear…good boy,” Mammon smirked, a soft chuckle leaving his throat as he watched little goosebumps form on Lucifer’s skin from the praise. “Now open up…”

Lucifer knew where this was going. Mammon was towering over him, cock in hand, stroking his length and whimpering under his breath which could only mean that the demon was close. Lucifer opened his mouth for Mammon, sticking his tongue out just slightly. Lucifer’s obedience had Mammon weak in the knees and the demon only got a few more strokes off on his cock before he was cumming. His body flinched as he shot the first rope of his cum perfectly on the pad of Lucifer’s tongue, but he’d quickly lost his aim. Mammon huffed as he shot the last little bit of his cum onto Lucifer’s cheek, rubbing the tip on Lucifer’s skin to ensure he’d gotten every last drop on the demon before sitting back on his haunches once more.

“You can’t aim for shit,” Lucifer grumbled, a finger scooping up Mammon’s cum from his cheek to lick it off the digit.

“Fuck…you…” Mammon gasped out, his body still sensitive from having just came.

“I think you just did.”

It was silent for a moment, both brothers staring at one another before both of them burst into laughter at Lucifer’s deadpan response.

**Author's Note:**

> Join the discord if you guys want to join to get updates on fics, chat about Obey Me! or just talk in general! It also helps me keep requests in line if anyone wants to make one!
> 
> https://discord.gg/E2gzSbx  
> |  
> Want to watch me make a fool of myself? Follow me on twitter!
> 
> https://twitter.com/tweetingjulens1?s=09


End file.
